


Keep on Carrying On

by angelgazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 522 "Swan Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on Carrying On

It was reflex when undressing: check for damage; broken skin, cracked bones. Dean was breathing hard, had oil imbedded under his nails, and his scars were still gone. Everything was fine.

There was a picture of Ben sitting on the bedside table, a flowered comforter on the bed, and his clothes in the dresser drawers. Kids were running around in the driveway, still skinned-knee deep in the game of pick-up basketball he'd just abandoned. He had a beer waiting, perfectly chilled in the fridge.

He pulled a freshly-laundered shirt on; took a deep breath. Everything was fine. No damage done.


End file.
